spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:JellyfishJam38/Archive 1
Welcome! Creation Hello, I created a new wiki. Wanna see?SPONGUIS 00:15, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Sponged Together Discussion Excuse me, but there are no title cards on Sponged Together. I know I'm quite happy for you making a title card for my episode, but it's the rules.Signing off...William Leonard! 17:46, March 28, 2010 (UTC), Director of "Sponged Together" Thoughtful Channel Wiki I would like to tell you that all Thoughtful Productions Inc. matieral is going to Thoughtful Channel Wiki. I would also like to tell you, you're admin over there. Bigman602, The Cool Guy 18:00, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Invited You have been invited to SpongeStar FilmPants. Mr. Weird 03:09, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Re:Spongebobs Movies OK,I'm on it!Jayk(username Blabber) 15:27, August 21, 2010 (UTC) News OK, Now I will tell the admins. PremierChannel TV'10 This is illegal you know 16:41, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I want a collen/job Can I be a writer for the SpongeBob movies with you and Blabber. PremierChannel TV'10 This is illegal you know 15:51, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Spongebob: Life in Jail I Don't wanna be greedy,but can you make some episodes for Spongebob: Life in Jail? I would appreciate it. Thanks! Blabber 14:31, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Show title card Can I make a Show title card please Thanks Blabber 02:44, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Sure You can put in any TBA spaces. PremierChannel TV'10 This is illegal you know 08:33, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Crap Crap! I was trying to move my title card for spongebobs movies and I messed up some of the page,Crap! I'm so sorry! Can you fix it back up for me? Blabber 02:17, September 6, 2010 (UTC) GO TO MY BLOG GO TO MY BLOG PLEASE, YOU HAVE GOT 1 MESSAGES PremierChannel TV'10 This is illegal you know 16:59, September 7, 2010 (UTC) SpongeBob Movies Let me know if I got the writers job. Jon23812 20:40, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Vandal! This wiki's SpongeBob SquarePants page is vandalized. Vickers Vilbert 5:29, September 25, 2010 (UTC) I got the SpongeBob page restored to its original form, but I suggest you tell an admin to block user Tortir. He vandalized the "Sponged Together" page! Vickers Vilbert 6:46, September 25, 2010 (UTC) New Series/Show! Sponge Fish Hooks Pants You Can Be One Of The Writers! Rusty3921, The You Tube Guy 22:18, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Whos an Admin? I'll see if i can block The Ed,once i know whos an admin. GUESS WHAT! I've started LEGO SPONGEBOB THE SERIES. PremierChannel 1999 13:55, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Please... Can you please make some episodes for Spongebob:Life in Jail and The Sponges. I would really like it. Thanks! Blabber 23:21, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey. Just wanted to say thanks for helping me with Warriors of Bikini Bottom. :D Ponyo Fan 18:11, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Done. :D Ponyo Fan 18:31, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Vandal I have blocked the vandal and deleted the files they uploaded. You can always report vandalism to the Volunteer Spam Task Force as well. -- Wendy (talk) 20:13, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Made the DVD. Ponyo Fan 16:38, July 17, 2011 (UTC)